The Nibelheim Inn
by deepfriedarcangel
Summary: Cloud & Zack at the Inn prior to the Nibelheim incident. Cloud has a bad dream, and decideds to share a bed with Zack, who attempts to comfort him, only to get on the subject of wet dreams. What will this mean for the two boys? Cloud/Zack. Fluff Oneshot.


**Summary:**  
Zack and Cloud are at the inn in Nibelheim, prior to Sephiroth's going crazy-ness.  
Cloud has a bad dream, and they have to share a bed, Zack offering his comfort to a poor little Cloud,  
but there's a slight twist.

**Disclaimer:  
**Yes, I own Final Fantasy, just like I own Bleach, Death Note, Devil May Cry and Tite Kubo. Get real people.  
Me no own. You no sue.

**Warnings:  
**Yaoi. (Boyxboy) ZackxCloud, slash-able characters.  
Mentions of angst and such, murder and death.  
Slight spoilers for Crisis Core prior to the Nibelheim incident.  
Don't like, Don't read.

* * *

::::

**The Nibelheim Inn:  
**Bad Dreams

**By NinjaKittyx3**

::::

Zack rolled over and made a frustrated noise and the thing that was poking him during his slumber. What the hell was that? Silently, he rolled over and grabbed it, opening his eyes slowly, only to find that it was pitch black, and that there was no real point in opening them in the first place. Zack leaned forward and collided with something hard.

"Ow…"

Zack's eyes re-opened and he lifted his head up, clutching the thing that was poking him. "Cloud?"

Cloud gave a strangled groan. "You're killing my hand…" He whispered brokenly.

"Ah! Ooops." Zack let go of his hand, and Cloud subconsciously rubbed it, and then rubbed his eyes. He had _not _been crying. "Cloud? Are you alright?"

Cloud stayed silent for a moment, sniffing and rubbing his eye that was annoying him with constant tears. "…B-bad dream…"

Zack hummed in understanding, scooting over and pulling Cloud by the waist onto his bed, covering his with the small quilt. He moved onto his side to get a better look at Cloud's general direction – not that he could see him anyway – and perked his arm up to lean his head on it. "Want to talk about it?"

Cloud breathed heavily, blushing at the sudden closeness between him and his mentor. "You were in it…"

"That's quite insulting, Cloud." Zack sighed unhappily and ruffled Cloud's hair with his free hand. "If I was in your dream, it should have been a _wet _dream and not a _bad _dream."

Cloud stopped breathing and possibly turned as red a tomato. Zack _so _did not just say that… did he? No, he didn't. Of course he didn't. That'd be weird. "W-what?"

"Anyway," Zack chuckled quietly, scooting closer to Cloud, feeling his body heat radiate onto him. "Tell me about your dream, since I was in it, I want to know."

"U-um… well…" Cloud stuttered, unconsciously shifting closer to Zack in the process. "We went to the ShinRa mansion and…Sephiroth, well he… I don't think he was feeling well, because he… he hurt you… then there was like fire everywhere…"

"Sephiroth hurt me?" Zack echoed. "Did you drink something last night?"

Cloud snorted. "No, Zack, you were with me all night. I drank nothing."

"It was only a dream, Cloud." Zack comforted, ruffling his hair again. "It doesn't mean anything."

Cloud hummed quietly at Zack, who was stroking his hair soothingly. The blond scooted closer, nuzzling into Zack's shoulder softly, making Zack stop stroking his hair for a moment, then start again. At some point, Cloud had managed to get his arm around Zack's waist, and Zack around Cloud's shoulder. The younger was ready to fall asleep in the safety of Zack's arms, until a tiny boost of confidence started to shout at him. Cloud slowly ran his hand down Zack's arm. Zack tensed visibly, and he was sure Cloud noticed. What exactly was Cloud doing?

Cloud silently trailed his hand down Zack's arm until he reached his hand, and wound his fingers between Zack's. Zack took a moment to respond, but he did, squeezing Cloud's hand and kissing his head. His mouth went to Cloud's ear.

"I love you." He whispered fondly, breathing in the scent of the blonde's hair.

Cloud smiled to himself, wrapping his arm tighter around Zack and snuggling closer. "I love you too."

Cloud fell asleep instantly, dreaming of Zack, not a bad dream in sight.

However, there was another dream that he was sure to find out about in the morning…

* * *

****

Did anyone get that at all ? Not a bad dream, another kind of dream ?  
Zack points it out.

**Anyway, I was bored, and since I deleted Meant to Live, I thought I'd at least put up _some _kind of Clack-ness, since it's like the best FFVII pairing ever !!**

**:3**

**Thank youuu ~~ !!**

_Reviews make me happy. (:_

**NinjaKitty ~~~**


End file.
